Mi vida en Hogwarts
by Lumione Mlfy
Summary: Que pasaría si los personajes de Hey, Arnold! fueran a Hogwarts.


Nota de Autora: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad **Craig Bartlett** y **Rowling.** Yo solo los combine por diversion. No creo que la siga y estp salio en un momento de inspiracion

Una joven se despertó gracias a la ayuda de su elfa. Sabía que si no hubiera sido por Crystal, hubiera pensado la posibilidad de no asistir a Hogwarts, pero eso le traería un par de problemas. Por un lado, el que la subdirectora mandará una carta a sus padres por el saltarse el colegio y por el otro, que estos la desterrada de su familia, aunque bien poco le importaba a ella que lo hicieran, ya suficiente tenía que apenas se acordarán de su existencia, siendo que a la que más idolatraba era a su querida y perfecta hermana, Olga.

Con pereza se levantó y se dirigió hasta su baño personal para asearse. Sabía que este sería otro año donde viajaría sola. Su papá se encontraba en alguna nueva reunión de negocio con algún que otro mago de posición económica bastante buena y su madre andaría pérdida, seguramente, en París, gastando la fortuna infinita que poseían.

Salió a cambiarse a su cuarto, viendo la bandeja de plata con su desayuno. Cómo iba a extrañar a Crystal mientras terminaba su último año en Hogwarts.

Una vez lista y preparada, bajó los escalones de su casa y se dirigió al carro que la esperaba en la entrada. Una vez adentro, una voz la saludó.

— Miren a quien tenemos aquí. Pensé que tendría que amarrarte y arrastraste hasta mi presencia, "uniceja".

— Ya quisieras principito de cuento barato. Antes de hacerlo tendrías que saludar a Betsy y a los cinco vengadores. ¿Qué pasó con la dramática y el emo? ¿Por fin decidieron declararse su amor e huir por el mundo?

Ambos adolescentes empezaron a reír, antes de darse un abrazo con afecto. Ah, como había extrañado a ese Rubio Desteñido. Draco, junto a Blaise, Theo y Phoebe, eran los únicos amigos con los que no tenía la necesidad de disimular su cariño, aunque nunca iba a cambiar su tan característico sarcasmo. Phoebe era la única amiga mujer que tenía. A pesar de que ambas eran de casas distintas, su amistad databa desde la niñez, ya que el padre de esta era el médico amigo de la familia Pataki desde los inicios de la historia. En cambio, a los otros tres "idiotas", como ella con amor los llamaba los conocía desde que pisó Slytherin por primera vez, cuando estaban en tercer año. Aún recordaban el como gracias a Betsy y los cinco vengadores, se hicieron amigos. A pesar de la resistencia de Draco de que una niña, más allá de Pansy, se uniera a su círculo de amigos, Helga le demostró que ella valía más que cualquiera, haciéndose amigos tan íntimos, tanto que muchos llegaron a pensar que eran hermanos.

El carro siguió su rumbo por las calles, hasta llegar a la estación, donde sus maletas ya los aguardaba en la bodega del tren. Una vez en el andén 9 pudieron visualizar a un Blaise riéndose de algo que sólo él entendía y a un Theo aguantando las ganas de "matar" a su amigo.

— ...tonces...entonces —trataba de decir Blaise.

— Blaise, ya te dije que no me importa lo que le paso a Potter.

— ¿Qué pasó con Potter? —dijo Draco, cuando se encontraba cerca del par.

— Por lo que pude entender de "este" —dijo Theo apuntando a Blaise— y por lo que me puedo imaginar, Harry Potter le saltó un sarpullido producido por algún hechizo mal realizado por la comadreja.

Blaise empezó a reír más fuerte y los otros tres dieron una pequeña risa.

— Oh, cómo me lo he perdido.

— Vamos principito barato. Sabemos que gracias a la ratona de biblioteca, el problema ya habrá sido resuelto.

— Tienes razón —dijo Draco, pasándose las manos por el pelo.

— Muy bien, muñequitas. Voy a ver si encuentro a Phoebe entre toda esta multitud. Traten de "no meterse" en problemas.

— Oh mi amiga —dijo Blaise una vez recuperado. Se acercó a la rubia y pasó un brazo por su espalda— Trata tú de no meterte en problemas, menos con cierto chico con "cabeza de balón".

Blaise empezó a reír otra vez cuando vio que a Helga le dio un pequeño tic en el ojo. Theo y Draco sonrieron de medio lado y se alejaron un poco.

— ¿Qué te pasa marica? ¿Quieres que Betsy y los cinco vengadores te den un lindo recuerdo?

Blaise dio un pequeño respingo y trago un poco.

— ¿A mi? Nada, yo solo decía.

Alejó su brazo y puso las manos en alto. Helga los miro por última vez y se alejó de ahí. Los tres amigos dieron un suspiro y decidieron subirse directamente al tren.

Helga iba murmurando cosas como "Blaise, marica. Siempre poniéndome en ridículo" "No entiendo como el principito y el emo lo aguantan" "Ja ja, a quien engaño, sin ese trío no sería nadie" Iba tan encimada en maldecir a sus amigos, que no se dio cuenta que choco con alguien, y si no fuera por el auto reflejo de la persona, hubiera terminado en el suelo. Cuando alzó la vista para ver a la persona que la había salvado, descubrió que un par de ojos verdes la miraban. Un pequeño sonrojo se asomó pero movió la cabeza y se alejó de su Salvador.

— Fíjate por donde vas, melenudo.

— Lo que tu digas Helga.

Arnold se alejó y le dejó el paso para que ella siguiera su camino. La vio alejarse, murmurando cosas que él no alcanzó a escuchar. Un risa a su lado le hizo volverse a su amigo.

— Vaya, el día no tiene más que un par de horas y vos ya arrancaste con todo con Pataki. Amigo mío, creo que la maldad te persigue a todos lados.

— Vamos Gerald. Te dicho muchas veces que ella no es mala. Recuerda lo que te conté del verano

— Sigo sin creermelo. Mejor busquemos a los chicos, y si vemos que no los encontramos, busquemos algún lugar vacío en el tren.

Arnold asintió a lo que su amigo había dicho. Siguieron buscando al famoso "trío dorado". Luego de unos minutos, decidieron subirse al tren y buscar algún compartimiento vacío. Mientras iban buscando lugar, escucharon la voz de la "razón" del grupo.

— ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no hiciera hechizos que los gemelos te hubieran enseñado?

— Vamos, Mione. Sabes que no lo hice a propósito.

— Lo se. Pero si yo no hubiera estado cerca, no sabríamos la consecuencia que pudieran haber ocurrido. Y tú —le dijo a alguien— que no se te vuelvan a ocurrir otras locuras de "héroe".

Arnold y Gerald se miraron entre sí, se acercaron hasta el vagón donde provenían las voces. Ahí se encontraban Hermione, Ron y Harry. Estos dos, enfrente de Hermione, con caras de unos niños que estaban siendo regañandos por su madre.

— Oh, hola chicos —dijo Hermione cuando vio a Arnold y Gerald, centrando su atención al par— los estuvimos buscando en la estación pero como nos los vimos, decidimos esperarlos aquí.

— Nosotros igual — dijo Gerald, mientras él y Arnold se sentaban a lado de Hermione— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Hermione les pasó a explicar el porqué del reto del par. Había sido que los gemelos, Fred y George, estaban probando un nuevo producto en formato de crema, el cual consistía en que la persona que lo tomaba, le salieran sarpullido parecidos a la varicela. El problema, es que si no se aplicaba la cantidad adecuada, las consecuencias eran parecidas a la Urticaria, aunque menos dolorosa.

Ambos amigos no sabían si reírse ir la idea de los gemelos o sentir pena por Harry. Para no hacer que Hermione también les diera un sermón, prefieron quedarse callados.

En otro lado, una rubia iba acompañada de un chica con rasgos orientales. Iban poniéndose al día de lo vivido durante las vacaciones.

— Criminal, Phoebe. Hubiera preferido aceptar tu invitación de ir a la casa de tu abuela, que tener que aguantar el acompañar a Miriam y a Olga de compras. ¡Ese par es insoportable!

— Lo sé, Helga. Aunque me sorprende que no hubieras pasado las vacaciones con los chicos.

— Parece ser que el trío de maricas dicieron hacer unas vacaciones, sólo de "chicos".

— ¿Pero porque? No son también amigos nuestros.

— Obviamente que si. Pero estamos casi todo el año juntos, incluyendo las vacaciones de verano, pero vamos Phoebe, ya no tenemos 13 años. Ya somos todos unos adolescentes en todas las letras. Recuerda eso.

— Anotado —dijo Phoebe.

Las amigas decidieron seguir el recorrido del vagón, buscando a sus amigos. Phoebe quería preguntarle sobre lo que había pasado entre ella y Arnold, pero sabía que era un tema delicado, algo que no podía ser contado en una simple carta y sí se arriesgaba a que se lo contará en el tren, el chisme volaría más rápido que una Snitch. Más cuando a los lejos vio a Ronda, la reina del chisme, a la que nada se le escapaba. Además, sería difícil encontrar un lugar vacío en el tren y poder poner un hechizo silenciador.


End file.
